the lost protecter's
by Angelix.onix.luna
Summary: prequel to a soon to be publish story called this is war.will post more if it is demanded. imagine being told from a young age that your destined for greatness? that your going to be called to protect not only your world but another as well. this story deals with all that and more. this is the story left hidden for year's. till now...


Ah the digital world such a wonderful place. It brings smiles to any child who is blessed with the task of looking after it in times of great tribulation. Our focus right now is on a special set of warriors simply known as the guardians.

Tasked with keeping peace in the digital worlds at all cost.

These kids are the reason why the digital world is usually at harmony with itself.

Keeping the darkness at bay.

Making sure it doesn't have significant impact on the real world.

On any given day you could catch a good number of the guardians at the soccer field in the digi world's northern hemisphere.

To a normal bystander they would seem like regular kids playing soccer and hanging out.

Ha if only they knew.

These kids numbered in the 50's

They all knew each other and were best friends surprisingly since there were so many of them. Most of these kids had extended family of course. Little cousins and nieces and nephews.

Lets meet some of these kids why don't we?

"WATCH IT GOOGLE HEAD!"

"Sorry Mallory!"

Aw Mallory and deven such fine nice kids.

Hehe I see you noticed how similar they appear to certain tamers eh? Well then I'll let you in on a secret those two will have siblings in the future. Deven will have a little brother named Takato and Mallory will have a sister name Rika.

I see the lightbulb going off in your head yes?

Haha look closely at some of this kids and you will see how similar in appearance they seem to the Digidestined,tamers,warriors and dats operatives of the future.

As you look around you notice what appears to be four google heads and there second in command's all playing around with a soccer ball.

These kids are

Daniel kamiya and his friend dominic Ishida yes creepy how much they look like their brothers right?

Near them are nicholas motomiya and Dallas ichijouji

On the other side it's deven matsuki and Steven wong

With cox kanbara and Mitch minamoto

They vary from age eight to twelve years old

As you look around some more you see what appears to be two humans a brunette and a blonde in hand to hand combat with a little girl watching them. Note how the girl looks like a certain future operative.

A little to the side of the field you can see what appears to be a magic show in the works.

Here a large group are assembled intently watching the man or should I say boy of the hour preform magic tricks.

Three months later.

a scream from a distance pierced the air. Deven jolted awake.

He saw a horrid scene.

Covers pillows and blankets all over the place what seemed like blood on the walls.

Suddenly gustav their digital world caregiver rushed into the room and shouted.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

His yell was loud enough to awake everyone who was still asleep in the room.

" where's the fire?" said a frighten little boy named yutaka himi

"What happened gustav!" said Deven and Mallory together.

"Hey where's cox?" said a frighten young girl by the name of Kaiya kamiya.

that was when the kids noticed that others were missing as well.

" this isn't good not good at all!" said Gustav.

**eight years before adventure**

Each side trained long and hard for the upcoming war.

_whose gonna fight for what's right_

Each side knew they had to win.

_whose gonna make 'em believe_

One side hoped for bloodbath

_I'm gonna hit you, right where it hurts_

_I'm gonna give you,everything that you deserve._

The other hoped for peace and an end to the fighting once and for all.

_I feel it in my veins it's not going away, everything's about to change_

Kids from both side's yearned for their lost friends and family's.

*scene play's showing a girl by the name of Kaiya watching two boys train .*

"Oh cox please be O.K. Just hold on for a little longer. We're coming to get you." the girl whisper's before the scene changes to a dark Basement where we see a lone boy Doing training of his own.

WE ARE READY AND PREPARED TO FIGHT RAISE UP YOUR SWORDS

DON'T BE AFRAID!

THE WAR IS JUST BEGINNING

**battle field.**

A boy was fighting hard with his metalgarurumon by his side he himself transformed into a human like version of his partner.

Suddenly he was thrown backwards into a digi-hut Dominic ishida winched as he got back up.

his group knew they were all at risk of never going back to the human world.

Their mentor an old being named Gustav had even warned them that there was a high possibility that they might die.

None of them really mind giving up their lives because as his little brother Travis had said it was their sworn duty to protect both words.

So what if they died?

If it meant making sure evil didn't flourish and take over their beloved earth then so be it.

Dominic himself said that he would sacrifice himself if it meant his mom and dad living in peace with his little brother Matt and his newborn baby brother t.k.

Every one of his friends quickly agreed to that thought considering they each had little siblings and other younger relatives of their own.

'my god the old hag wasn't kidding when he said that it might be a fight to the death.'

A war cry pierced the air.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a yell.

"TOTAL ANILIATION!"

Suddenly he heard a gut winching sound

It sounded like a bomb.

Dominic saw the flash coming towards him and the rest of his quickly covered Travis and whispered "I love you bro"

His last thoughts were 'be careful little bros And please take care of mom and dad.'

before the light overtook him

his friends on both sides of the battlefield all had similar thoughts about their loved ones.

* * *

A/N: this is a prologue to my other story which i have yet to post called this is war.

be on the look out for others like this one because they will show up soon i promise. they will serve as prequels as well to to this is war.


End file.
